chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Simon Herriford
Simon Kingsley Herriford is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. He will be the second son and child of Roxie and Craig Herriford, and the younger twin brother of Will Herriford. He will possess the abilities of Air Mimicry, Heat Blasts, Web Projection and Rooftop Enlargement. Appearance Initially, Simon will have dark grey eyes, but they will soon change in colouring and become green. His hair will be blonde while he is a child. Later, it will darken drastically, and his hair will be black by the time he is an adult. He will always choose to keep his hair cut short. Abilities Simon's first ability will be Air Mimicry. He will be able to transform himself into air. He will always do so consciously. When he uses this ability, his body will slowly seem to disappear, fading into the background one part at a time, but in reality he will be mimicking air. He will be able to travel in air form and use this to attack people by entering their lungs, as well as using the ability to hide. It will also enable him to reform from his air state, but he will not be able to turn other people into air unless augmented. He will also be vulnerable to manipulation using aerokinesis and elementokinesis. His second ability will be Heat Blasts. Simon will be able to produce blasts of fire and heat, emitting them from his hands. He will normally create both together but will also be able to choose only one. He will not be able to produce coldness or ice. His hands will be immune to the fire he creates, and his entire body will be protected if it is ever deflected back at him, but he will not be immune to any other form of heat, whether natural or not. He will normally use the ability offensively but will also use it to warm an area at need. His third ability will be Web Projection. Simon will be able to secrete a sticky thread-like substance from his hands. He will be able to shoot these out to form webs that he can use to climb on, and could also use these webs in order to trap victims or to cling victims upon walls. He will also be able to use this ability to swing from building to building, by shooting out webs from his hands to hang and swing on. He could never become entrapped in the webs himself. However, he will only produce this substance from his fingers. His fourth and final ability will be Rooftop Enlargement. Simon will be able to increase the size of any roof or rooftop. He will merely have to imagine the roof as being larger and it will grow until it matches his vision. The transformation will appear instantaneous. It will not matter how much larger the rooftop will have to become. However, the ability will not work on anything else other than roofs. Family & Relationships *Father - Craig Herriford *Mother - Roxie Herriford *Brothers - Will and Barnaby Herriford *Sisters - Adrienne, Elliot and Lacey Herriford *Adoptive sister - Isobel Herriford History & Future Etymology Simon is a Hebrew name meaning "listening". His middle name, Kingsley, is English and means "king's forest clearing". His surname is derived from an English place name. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters